


Of Pocky, Bakas and Brothers

by Dhampir (Dhampire)



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Old Fanfic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhampire/pseuds/Dhampir
Summary: Today is not Yuki's day, but maybe it's his night.
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 7





	Of Pocky, Bakas and Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I found an old computer disc tonight and it had this on it, I wrote this back in...2006? 
> 
> I didn't make any changes except for spelling errors and this was one of my first lemons so, beware, hehe. 
> 
> But, enjoy ! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gravitation_ nor any of the characters, but the story idea is mine! 

* * *

**Of Pocky, Bakas and Brothers**

Yuki walked into his apartment, sighing as he closed the door. Long day… He was a fucking writer, he wasn’t supposed to have long days unless they were in front of his computer writing! But no, something about this day was just fucked up.

First he had to meet his editor at eight in the morning, eight! He never even got up that early, but Mizuki had insisted and so there he was with his new novel at eight in the morning drinking coffee and falling asleep in his seat. Then his editor had the nerve to read the last twelve chapters while he was still there, critiqued his work and sent him home with two chapters to redo. Who was the author here? He thought it was him, but apparently he was wrong…

Then he had to stop at the store, his pink baka lover had insisted that he couldn’t live without strawberry pocky and begged him to go to the store for him. So, for some unknown reason, he did so—after visiting six stores for some damn pocky! He was going to kill his lover when he got back, he swore up and down he was never going to buy the baka anything ever again.

Already wondering what could ever happen next, he found he walked down the wrong street at the wrong time because right when he crossed the road, he was met with a fan, who recognized him immediately. Screaming his name, Yuki found himself surrounded by crazed fans and running away from the mob following him.

Two hours—and one jacket—later, Yuki escaped from the mob and found himself near where he had left his car. Careful to watch out for those fans again, he jumped into his car and tore off, just wanting to get home.

Yet of course, it just wasn’t his day. Halfway home he got pulled over by a cop and given a fine of two hundred dollars for reckless driving. Above that, the officer made him get out of the car and tested him for drugs and alcohol, making him take a breathalyzer test, walk in a straight line and even recite the alphabet backwards. Who the hell can do that sober?

Then the officer gave him a ticket for mouthing off and offending him and sent him on his way—finally. All he did was call the cop a “fucking bastard who ate too many donuts and couldn’t get a real job.” What was offensive about that? He was just speaking the truth.

The day had finally ended with him opening the refrigerator and finding his beer gone. “Fuck!” He muttered under his breath as he began putting the groceries away. He was certain he had left the house with four beers still in there and he knew Shuichi didn’t drink beer—didn’t like the taste or something like that.

He heard the water running in the shower and knew his little lover was in there since his voice could be heard coming from the bathroom. At least he wasn’t tackled when he came in…

Growling, he shut the fridge door and grabbed his cigarettes and lighter off the counter, retreating into the living room. He patted the box against his hand a couple times and finally removed one, lighting it and taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he exhaled, the nicotine calming his nerves almost immediately. He had been in such a hurry this morning he had forgotten his cigarettes and suffered through the day without his nicotine fix.

He looked around the room and his eyes narrowed dangerously at the Nittle Grasper CD’s laying on the ground next to the television. He had told Shuichi the next time he saw those CD’s laying there he was going to throw them out—apparently Shuichi thought he was joking because there they were again. He stormed back into the kitchen just to discover they were out of trash bags. Oh, this day was just _great_ …what else could go wrong?

“YUKI!” A high pitched scream reverberated through the apartment and seconds later a dripping wet, naked teen exited the bathroom, a towel over his head, violet eyes peeking out from beneath it.

Yuki groaned and braced himself as his lover plummeted into his chest. Arms wrapped around his waist and the pink haired baka buried his face into Yuki’s chest Gruffly patting the towel covered head, Yuki muttered, “Baka, let go,” knowing Shuichi wouldn’t listen anyway.

“ _Yuki!_ ” He cried, “Something happened...I-I was taking a shower just like always a-and you know, I washed my face, then my legs, then my chest and arms and my butt and then I washed my hair and sat in the water for a little bit just like usual and th—”

“Baka! Just get to the point!” Yuki snapped, his patience thinning quickly.

“Yuki, my hair!” He wailed, looking up at him with large violet eyes filled with tears.

Yuki cocked an eyebrow and said flatly, “Your…hair.”

“Look!” Reluctantly removing the towel, Shuichi bowed his head as Yuki’s eyes widened.

He just stared at his pink—or once pink—haired lover. “What happened?” He asked, staring down at the now strawberry-blonde teen, still looking at the ground.

Shuichi sniffed, “I don’t know! I used your shampoo because I ran out…but that was it! Honest!” He lifted his head and stared up at Yuki, tears tracking down face.

Looking at that heart shaped face, still flushed from the steam, tears slowly trailing from his violet eyes to the tip of his chin and falling to the floor, and droplets of water moving down tanned skin sent blood straight to Yuki’s groin. His eyes trailed down from the face, appreciating the fit body, the pert nipples standing from the cool air in the apartment, the soft stomach, his slim waist, those sculpted hips and his smooth legs.

Shuichi noticed the change in Yuki’s eyes and saw those golden eyes trailing down his body, taking in every inch of him. Blushing, Shuichi shuffled on his feet. “U-um, Yuki?”

“Shuichi…” he murmured, a hand reaching out to tilt Shuichi’s chin up, “are you cold?” Leaning down, Yuki brought the pink—strawberry blonde—teen into a searing kiss, his tongue lapping at his lips, asking for entrance.

Moaning, the teen opened his mouth and moved closer as Yuki’s tongue plundered his mouth and quickly dominated his tongue. An arm wrapped around his slender waist and pulled his naked body against Yuki’s clothed, a hand moving up to rake through his damp hair.

Breaking away, Yuki smirked at Shuichi’s sudden change in breathing. “You look a little cold Shu…” He whispered seductively, making Shuichi shiver with anticipation.

“Maybe a little.” Shuichi said, smiling shyly.

That was all he needed to hear, moving both hands down to Shuichi’s thighs, Yuki picked up the hundred pound boy and moved towards the bedroom. Shuichi quickly wrapped his arms around Yuki’s neck and legs around his waist, burying his face into Yuki’s neck and placing small kisses on his throat, which were driving the blonde man crazy.

Finally making it to the room, Yuki let them both fall onto the bed and attacked Shuichi’s mouth again. He could feel Shuichi’s erection pushing against his own and rolled his hips lightly as his hands moved up the teen’s sides. Finding his nipples, Yuki brushed his fingers over the raised nubs and twisted them slightly, making Shuichi tremor beneath him.

He moved down to Shuichi’s neck, sucking and nipping at the exposed flesh and felt Shuichi roll his hips and his hands move down his clothed back. He felt the small hands pulling at his shirt, untucking it from his pants and suppressed a moan as those hands ran up his bare back, pushing the shirt up to his neck.

Grinding once more against his lover, Yuki pulled back to rest on his knees and began unbuttoning his shirt as Shuichi just stared up at him. Pulling his shirt off, Yuki stared into passion filled violet orbs and descended back to the red bitten lips and unmarred body awaiting him.

Shuichi tilted his head up slightly to meet Yuki’s lips and returned the fervent hunger and passion in that kiss, wrapping one leg around his lover’s waist and pulling him closer. Yuki slowly moved downward until he was positioned above Shuichi’s chest, smirking up at the flushed face, he bent down and licked one nipple. Shuichi gasped, his hands moving to stroke at Yuki’s hair and pull him closer.

“Yuki!” He whined when Yuki paused, just letting his warm breath cool the drying saliva coating his nipple.

Chuckling, Yuki took the hard nub into his mouth and licked, sucked and nipped at it, feeling it harden even more at his ministrations. Shuichi wriggled beneath him, pushing his head down to make Yuki move closer, and groaned as Yuki began suckling at his nipple, his teeth lightly teasing it.

He finally moved to the other, repeating the process and rocked his hips again, making Shuichi’s fingers tighten in his hair as he bucked up against his clothed cock. Yuki continued to rock his hips, slowly pressing down harder and moving faster as he tortured his little lover beneath him with soft touches and little kisses and nips.

Shuichi finally grew impatient and dove his hands inside Yuki’s pants, grabbing his straining erection and pumping it with one hand while the other fumbled with the button and zipper. Yuki couldn’t stop the moan that came from his traitorous mouth as his hand moved up and down his length, every once and a while teasing the slit of his cock.

Feeling the zipper tease at his cock, Yuki shivered and groaned as his shaft was finally released from its clothed encasing. Shuichi pushed his pants and boxers down, wriggling his hips and trying to get Yuki to move faster as his older lover smiled down at him sadistically, knowing exactly what he wanted.

Slowly Yuki dipped his head down and kissed Shuichi, one hand tracing down the side of his chest, his waist, his hip, moving to the inside of his thigh and ghosting over his aching length, making Shuichi arch into Yuki’s hand. He moved both hands down and behind to the small of his back, his fingers moving to caress Shuichi’s smooth ass. He lifted his little lover’s hips slightly and rocked against him at the same time, eliciting moans from both of them as their uncovered erections rubbed against each other.

Finally finding he couldn’t take anymore, Yuki reached into the drawer next to their bed, kissing Shuichi deeply as he searched blindly for the lube and rocked his hips. His fingers closed around the tube and pulled it out, flipping the cap off and squirting a fair amount onto his fingers, dropping it forgotten on the other side of the bed. Moving his fingers down, Yuki found Shuichi’s entrance easily, his once pink lover spreading his legs more and lifting his hips to help him.

Forcing one finger passed the ring of muscle, Yuki smirked as Shuichi let out a small moan, he’ll always be vocal, be his hair pink, blonde, brown, sky blue—God forbid—or strawberry blonde… He was actually kind of cute with that color hair… Shuichi rolling his hips took him out of his thoughts and he looked into slightly annoyed violet eyes.

“Hurry up!” He whined, pushing back against the finger.

Sliding in another finger, Yuki smirked, “What’s the rush brat?”

“Yu~u~ki!”

Ignoring his whines, Yuki stretched his lover, scissoring and thrusting his fingers inside that tight heat he couldn’t wait to envelope him. He added a third finger soon after, drawing a hiss of pain from the teen and he felt the muscles momentarily clench around him before Shuichi relaxed and let Yuki thrust the three fingers deeper and deeper within him.  
  


When his fingers brushed against the cluster of nerves deep within him, Shuichi moaned and arched off the bed, pushing back on Yuki’s fingers and begged for Yuki to get on with it. Laughing at his impatient lover, Yuki removed his fingers and coated his throbbing cock with the remainder of the lube on his fingers.

Shuichi moved his legs so they were bent and spread them further, his chest heaving as his hands lay unmoving on his chest, and his lust filled eyes locked on Yuki’s. With his mouth slightly open as he panted with need and his erection pressing flat against his stomach, Shuichi looked absolutely ready to be fucked raw and that’s exactly what Yuki had planned.

Guiding the tip of his cock to Shuichi’s portal, he slipped one hand around Shuichi’s waist and lifted his hips up to position it against his opening. Yuki entered him in one thrust, Shuichi’s arms reaching up to grab at Yuki’s shoulders and dig into the flesh there. Yuki sat back up, bringing Shuichi with him so the little teen was straddling his waist, his back arched, fingernails scratching at his shoulders as his body adjusted to the hard shaft inside of him and a pleasure and pain filled groan escaping his moist lips.

“Y-Yuki…” He whispered, his no longer pink hair plastered to the side of his face as sweat poured down their bodies. Yuki felt the teen relax in his grasp, completely seated inside his lover, and rolled his hips, educing a low moan from his vocal baka. Yuki began thrusting slowly, Shuichi still on his lap, and attacked the exposed neck once more, Shuichi’s arms tightening around his neck and his legs moved to constrict around Yuki’s waist, small moans and mewls coming from his mouth.

Soon the pleasure of being surrounded by that tight, wet heat clouded his mind and Yuki lowered both of them back to the bed and began to move harder, his thrusts becoming long and deep as Shuichi writhed beneath him. “Ah! Ua~ah…ugh, ah! Y-Yu… ah!” Each little sound driving Yuki even more insane with need to dominate the body beneath him.

Grunting, Yuki’s thrusts became more erratic and harder, aiming for Shuichi’s prostate deep within him. Shuichi cried out his name when he brushed against it and Yuki panted, his release coming soon. He hooked one arm beneath Shuichi’s left leg and pushed it up higher to let him move deeper, his other arm wrapped around Shuichi’s back.

“Yuki!” Shuichi yelled breathlessly, his hips moving to meet each and every one of his rough lover’s thrusts, loving the feeling of continuously being filled. He would never tire of this, no matter how many days he woke up limping and with a tender ass.

Thrusting faster, Yuki continued to his Shuichi’s prostate, making the boy cry out incoherent words as he gripped tightly at Yuki, bringing the blonde closer. He could feel his toes curling with the impending climax quickly approaching and kissed Yuki brutally. Arching his back as he came, Shuichi screamed into Yuki’s mouth, his cum shoot between their closely pressed bodies and his muscles spasming around Yuki’s cock still thrusting into him.

Shuichi’s walls closed around him, making him groan as he could no longer hold back and came deeper within his lover, continuing to thrust a couple more times until he was milked dry of his seed. He collapsed on top of his sweaty lover and rested on his chest for a couple minutes.

Remaining the silent lover he was, Yuki kissed Shuichi once more and then pulled out of the teen, Shuichi whining at the feeling of no longer being filled. Yuki snorted and rolled over to the other side of the bed, grabbing the lube and finding the cap before reaching over his tired lover and putting it back in the drawer. He then turned and grabbed a cigarette and his lighter, lying next to his naked baka and smoking as if nothing ever happened.

Shuichi immediately curled up next to the blonde and snuggled against his chest, one arm thrown over the novelist’s chest while his legs straddled his left leg. “Love you Yuki.” He muttered before falling asleep.

Yuki snorted, blowing smoke out his nose and patted Shuichi’s head. “Baka.”

Waiting until he was certain Shuichi was asleep, Yuki slipped out of bed and padded into the bathroom, switching on the light and grabbing his bottle of shampoo. Squirting a small amount onto his fingers, he sniffed it hesitantly. He smirked as he dropped the shampoo into the trash and washed his hands—he should’ve seen it earlier. The missing the beer, the Nittle Grasper CD’s lying next to the television and then his pink haired baka coming out with his hair five shades lighter than before.

His endearing little brother had come to pay them a visit and while here, drank his beer, watched Nittle Grasper on his television and tampered with his shampoo—adding _bleach_ to the white shampoo. Oh, it would’ve been a great prank; he would’ve ended up with his blonde hair looking bleached for weeks and would’ve beaten his brother to a bloody pulp if it hadn’t been for Shuichi discovering it first.

Smirking, he returned to his room, stopping by the door to look at his adorable lover, his chest rising and falling in even breaths, his nose scrunched up cutely and his now strawberry blonde hair sculpting his tanned face. He really did look pretty good with that color. Maybe he should thank Tatsuha instead of returning the prank this time…

Yeah right.

Dhampir  
Page 6  
2/19/2021

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, did you get the fluffy feelings at the end?


End file.
